


Animal Within

by Shinku130



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Canon-Typical Violence, Dont copy to another site, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, How Do I Tag, Overwatch - Freeform, Slow Burn, Threesome, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: The world was once was at complete peace. Then the world changed as time moved forward and soon the world was no longer was what it once was. A hidden city, tries to keep the culture and the spirits alive within their own. Now there is new faces that have entered the city and one was not by choice.





	1. Chapter 1

It's said that long ago when the world was young, before life was lived on the Earth the world was inhabited by the spirits’ of what was to be. The spirits came in all shapes and sizes, however, they were mostly consisted of what we would call animal spirits. From the fish in the sea to the birds in the air and there were dragons, phoenixes and all manner of mythical creatures abound as well. But among them all was a single mighty bear, she was as fearsome as a dragon and as courageous as a lion. She had earned all the mighty spirits respect, and one by one the spirits that were once, just that soon began to take on physical form. And the lone bear helped them all become acquainted with their forms and watched as they world began to truly flourish.

And despite eventually being the only spirit that remained without a form, she watched on as the spirits that she once knew began to find everlasting love and soon watched as their families grew and grew. Though the bear was lonely, the bear buried that loneliness deep into their heart as they watched the once peaceful world slowly turn into chaos for man had begun to change the land the bear held so dearly. The bear could do nothing as she watched them tear apart her home, and watch as the once proud spirits slowly began to fade into nothingness. The bear watched in sorrow, but soon the bear too faded away. Unlike the others, the bear was finally given form and a city was soon resurrected in the bears honor. 

Valhurst, they called it. A place for finding peace within and finding redemption for the past. No one knows where the city lies only that it is hidden within the mountains under the protection of the Bear Spirit and that is where it remains hidden till this day…

A loud explosion rocks the once quiet and peaceful mountains, cursing could be heard from countless of men as the snow begins to descend upon them. A lone black cloaked figure, holds their side in pain as the figure stared at the two three familiar figures from his past. Ones that he didn’t want in his way, but instead they chose to stand in his way.

“This is it, Reyes! It’s over!” the accented man spoke up angrily as he pointed his revolver at him. 

“Gabriel, it’s over. Come back with us,” The female begged slightly as she watched as the man, who was once a dear friend, slowly inched his way toward the edge of the cliff behind him.

Gabriel Reyes, a man once known as a hero, now only known as Reaper, a being that brought death and destruction wherever he went. He lets out a dark chuckle as weakly spoke his voice distorted slightly,

“It will never be over Amari. Never…”

It was then that he allowed himself to fall backwards into the raging river behind him. However, the third person that had stood in front of him, quickly rushed forward, grabbing his wrist to prevent him from falling into the river.

“Still trying to play hero, Morrison…” He grunted out as he removed his hand from his wound and reached for his shotgun that was still strapped to his hip.

“Reyes…” He growled out as he began to pull him back up, the sounds of footsteps from the other two approaching.

As soon as he got his weapon free, he quickly brought it up to Morrison’s face, time seemed to slow as Morrison jerked his head back to avoid the shotgun blast. As soon as he let Gabriel go, he fell down into the icy river below, the current was strong, sweeping his weakened body away. His body slammed against the rocks that were within the river, knocking his mask off his face and all he knew was darkness as his head was slammed against the side of the river bed. The last thing Gabriel remembered was managing to crawl onto a nearby shore, his vision blurry, he could make out the familiar figure of a small child before his vision went completely black. 

He didn’t know how long he was surrounded by darkness, as he came to he was greeted to the familiar sight of a white ceiling. Though his vision was blurry, he could hear the sound of two female voices speaking, one of which sounded very gentle almost motherly like in quality,

“He was found near the river?”

“Yes, my lady. He was found with grievous injuries, however, I am unsure of his past or his medical state before he was found, but he seems to be regenerating at an almost inhuman speed.” another female voice returned, though hers seems a bit more cold and almost untrusting tone.

“Hmm… I understand. And what of his head injury?” The motherly woman responded in worry.

“From what I can see he has extensive damage, but seems to be mending more so since we removed-” She suddenly stopped when she noticed that he was now awake.

Both of the women quickly walked over to him, however, just as the taller one of the two was about to open her mouth to speak the shorter one of the two gently placed a hand upon her arm and she began to speak,  
“You need rest, _lobo oscuro_. You need to heal and rest you have been through a great deal.” She spoke as she placed her hand upon his cheek.

It’s then that he felt a warmth envelope him and once again he pulled into the darkness once again.


	2. A Realm Lost

“My lady-” The taller woman began, but was quickly cut off when the shorter of the two gave her a knowing glance.

“I know, Kitsune. However, I believe he deserves some sort respite for whatever he has been through…” The other woman replied with a motherly tone.

“I understand, my lady. Though I am not sure what will happen to his mind after the removal of the device,” Kitsune responded calmly as her cold blue eyes glancing at the woman standing beside her.

“Lady Hānau!" A small young child called out to her.

Hānau turned to where the voice was coming from, just in time to see a young girl come into the room. The sounds of the beads clinking of the beads that were put in at the end of her small braids, as she ran toward them.

“Hello, little Bast. How are you?” Hānau asked sweetly as she crouched down to the young girls height. 

“I am good. Is the _lokaci kullun_ alright?” Bast asks her as her hazel eyes turned to look at the man sleeping in the bed.

“He will be fine, Bast. He just needs more rest. Why don’t you go play with the other?” Hānau speaks as she gently pokes her nose causing Bast to giggle.

"I wanna be here when he wakes up. I- I wanna say sorry," Bast stated as her eyes were cast downwards.

Hānau gave the young girl a soft smile and said," Of course. You can sit with me while we wait for him to awaken."

Bast beamed up at her before the two of them walked over to two nearby chairs and sat upon them with Hānau sitting closest to the bed and Bast on the other side of her. Kitsune simply let out a small tired sigh before she looked at them and spoke,

“I will be right back, _Redībea_. Please make sure you have Bast come and get me when awakens.”

“We will Kitsune,” Bast replied happily as she leaned against Hānau’s arm.

Both of them watched as she left the room, once she was gone, Bast began to hum quietly while Hānau looked upon the sleeping man. It was then that the sound of the door opening again, caused the two look toward the door. Hānau wasn’t surprised to see Bast’s parents entering the room, both seemed at first worried, but calmed down when they noticed their daughter with her. It took some convincing on Hānau’s part, but she managed to convince Bast to return home and that she would be informed as soon as the man awoke. Once Bast left with her parents, Hānau stayed within the man’s room for several hours. Only leaving to when she was needed to help delegate work in her absence.

Upon her return, she was surprised to see that the man was sitting up and looking around obviously confused at where he was at. Hānau quietly got Kitsune from the adjoining room. Both women walked back into the room, which caused his head to snap toward their direction. Hānau gave the man a warm smile which seemed to calm him a bit before she spoke softly,

“Good evening. How are you feeling?”

He seemed to be hesitant to respond to the question, which she understood so she continued to speak,

“My name is Hānau and this lovely woman next to me is Doctor Kitsune Takeda. She is the best doctor we have available. I know you are confused, you were found just outside our city borders near the river. You were severely wounded, we managed to mend your wounds.”

It was then that Kitsune entered the conversation,

“Can you tell us your name and what was the last thing you remember?”

The man once against seemed hesitant, but managed to reply in hoarse, gruff voice,

“My name is Gabriel Reyes. The last thing I remember was being on a mission and then… nothing.”

Both women looked at him with utter confusion before they gave each other a glance before Hānau asked softly,

“Gabriel… What’s the date?”

He looked at her in confusion before he replied back with the date as soon as he finished speaking the date both women instantly knew what was happening.

“Gabriel… That was nearly eight years ago.” Hānau stated softly as she slowly approached the bed and sat on the edge.

“What!?” Gabriel groans out in utter disbelief.

“You were the leader of the black ops unit working under Overwatch were you not?” Kitsune asked with a frown.

This caused Gabriel to snap his attention to Kitsune with utter shock, but before he could speak, she quickly continued,

“About three years later there was an explosion at the Swiss HQ of Overwatch. Commander Reyes and Strike Commander Morrison were declared dead and not long afterwards Overwatch was disbanded. What happened to you is a mystery Mr. Reyes, however, I find it strange that not long afterwards a Talon Operative with the code name Reaper emerged. Or so I am told anyway.”

Hānau could see that Gabriel had placed his hands on his head as if trying to remember what had happened to him. She quickly gripped his hand and spoke softly,

“Do not try and make yourself remember. Your memories will return eventually,”

“How could I have lost eight years of memories,” Gabriel growled out as black mist began to emerge from his body.

Kistune let out a small sigh before she began to speak with a deathly serious tone,

“We have a theory on why you have lost your memory, Mr. Reyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Arashi, Cavana and Jellyfish for their help with this. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
